Trading Spaces: The Lost Episode
by biochemist
Summary: PG13 for Ren/Horo situation and implied sexual acts. What happens when Yoh and Anna and Ren and HoroHoro redecorate rooms in each other's houses? Pink in Ren's room? And Yoh is afraid of clowns?


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King or Trading Spaces... too bad... But this is what would happen if I DID own them.... he he he....  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Hi, I'm Paige Davis. And this is Trading Spaces," Paige began, as she did on every show, droning on and on. She finished her intro and they cut off to show the clips they had taped earlier in the day about each team.   
  
A glowering Tao Ren flashed onto the screen with a grinning, waving HoroHoro next to him. The next scene was of HoroHoro playing with a dog while Ren scowled menacingly at them. The scenes continued to flash until the director decided they had to stop, due to Ren glaring daggers at him.  
  
Next to flash onto the screen was Asakura Yoh, who was reclined on a couch next to Kyoyama Anna, who seemed to be glaring at something past the camera. A few more scenes of Yoh and Anna flashed on the screen before it cut back to Paige.  
  
"Ok. We all know the rules. No peeking at your house for the next 48 hours. And only spend $1000. Everybody got it?" Paige asked, looking at the teams standing to her right and left.  
  
"Yes, we've got it," Ren said, looking over at HoroHoro, who was ticking off numbers on his fingers.   
  
"What are you doing?" Paige asked, staring at Horo.  
  
"Oh, he's just trying to figure out how many days 48 hours is," Ren answered.  
  
"Right... ummm... Ok! Time to switch houses!" Paige said, momentarily losing her giddy exterior. She handed the keys over to each team and watched them run, or stalk, off to the appropriate house.  
  
Anna unlocked the door to Ren's house and walked in, followed by Yoh, who was carrying the luggage. They walked through the house and into Ren's bedroom, where Hildy was waiting for them.   
  
"Hello team!!" she cried gleefully, jumping up from inspecting the underside of Ren's bed. She ran over to Yoh and Anna and shook their hands.   
  
"So, what do you guys have in mind for this room?" Hildy asked them, motioning around the dark room.   
  
"Color... lots of bright, bold color. Pink would be a great one. Oh, and lots of frills too," Yoh said, snickering. Anna looked at him and shook her head. She knew what would happen if Ren came home to a pink room. All hell would break loose.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Meanwhile, at Yoh and Anna's house, Ren unlocked the door and stepped in, followed closely by Horo, who was still trying to figure out how many days 48 hours was.   
  
"We have two days, baka. That's how many days we have," Ren said, looking back at Horo.  
  
"Oh, ok... hey, how are we supposed to redo the entire room in two days? That's not enough time," Horo asked, a puzzled look crossing his face once more.  
  
"They're sending unicorns and fairies to help us with their magic. That's how we'll get finished in two days," Ren replied sarcastically. Horo seemed to accept this answer, seeing as all was silent until they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hello team. I'm Doug," the designer introduced himself and shook hands with each of them.   
  
"What do you see for this room?" he asked, looking at Horo and Ren.  
  
"It's too cheery. We should darken it. A lot. And get rid of any appliances they have," Ren answered, staring Doug directly in the eye.  
  
"No Ren! We should make Yoh and Anna's kitchen beautiful! I think we should have a theme for it," Horo put in, trying to offset Ren's darkness ideas.  
  
"Both of you have very different ideas, but it doesn't matter. We aren't going to listen to what you have to say anyway. We just ask that question so the fans don't get suspicious. We're actually going to do things exactly how I had planned, whether you like it or not," Doug said, a smug look crossing his face.  
  
"Well, what ideas do you have, Mr. Designer?" Horo asked, smiling cheerfully, oblivious to the statement Doug had just made.  
  
"We are going to go with a circus theme in this room. It's going to be very bright and cheerful and welcoming. We'll even have a few clown dolls to put in here later," Doug answered, motioning around the room as he spoke.  
  
"Clowns, ne?" Ren asked, grinning for the first time since he heard he had to be on this wretched show. Maybe it would be worth it after all...  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Everything from Ren's room was now in other parts of his house. Yoh, Anna, and Hildy were sitting in a small half-circle on Ren's floor, which was now covered in a huge tarp. In front of them were three paint cans, one large and two small.   
  
"Ok. These are the colors we're using for everything in this room. Would you guys like to see them?" Hildy asked, pointing toward the cans.  
  
Both Yoh and Anna nodded and Hildy popped open the large can. Inside was...  
  
"PINK!!" Yoh shrieked in excitement, causing Hildy and Anna to jump.  
  
"Yes. I thought we'd do pink on the walls and any major furniture, and," she popped open another can," this creme color would be a good trim. We're going to use a stencil and create frills, like you asked for."  
  
Yoh bobbed up and down excitedly, ecstatic they had used his ideas.   
  
"And, just for a change of pace from the walls, we'll use this dark pink as trim for the furniture," Hildy said, pointing to the other small can.  
  
"Ok, let's get started," she said, clapping her hands together and standing up. They poured out the paint, handed out rollers, and began on the walls.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"That guy with the major cowlick is staring over here with that grin again. He's really beginning to freak me out. I thought they screened people before they let them on the show," Ty asked. The carpenter had recently joined them in the kitchen and was discussing plans for the room with Doug, who wasn't phased by Ren's stare.   
  
"Don't worry about him. Here, take this and just make whatever I have written on here. I'll deal with him," Doug handed a sheet of paper to Ty, who gladly left the house.   
  
"Doug, I like the way you think. Clowns are just the way to go in this kitchen. I think we should ever paint a clown on their table," Ren suggested, grinning even more.   
  
"Hmm, I'll think about it. You have a good mind for design kid," Doug said, looking around. "Hey, where'd your friend go?"  
  
Horo wandered back into the kitchen at that moment, picture frame in hand.   
  
"Ren, I don't know if clowns are such a good idea," he said, holding up the picture for Ren and Doug to see.  
  
In the frame was a picture of Yoh. But it wasn't normal Yoh. He wasn't his laid-back, happy self. He was screaming. And he was being held onto by a, you guessed it, clown.   
  
"I didn't know they made frames that said 'My biggest fear.' Wow, I'll have to get a few of those for the next show," Doug said, looking at the frame, which indeed said "My biggest fear" at the bottom in large, bold letters.  
  
"Well, can't we not use clowns? Obviously Yoh doesn't like 'em too much," Horo said, pointing to the picture in his hand.  
  
Doug thought for a second then stated, "Nah, he'll get over it."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"So, what are you hoping for in your kitchen?" Hildy asked.   
  
"Well, anything is better than our current kitchen. It's just too plain," Anna said, tracing the lacy pattern of the stencil onto the recently dry wall. They had finished with the pink paint on the walls and had moved on to the trim and the furniture.  
  
"As long as there are no clowns. I hate clowns," Yoh said from across the room, shuddering.   
  
"Well, I don't think you have to worry. Doug doesn't usually do cheery rooms anyway. He's more into darker colors," Hildy said, smiling.   
  
"Well, that's good. And this room... I'm sure Ren'll love it!" Yoh said as he happily slapped more pink paint onto the dresser.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ok. Every cabinet is going to be a different color, we're aiming for the circus tent look here," Doug said. He looked down at all the paint cans that were in front of them and began popping them open.  
  
"Can I start drawing the clown on the table?" Ren asked innocently.  
  
"Sure. Then we can use the leftover paint from the cabinets and walls on the clown," Doug said. He poured out about six of the cans and handed Horo a roller.   
  
"Start on the cabinets. If you don't finish, it'll be homework," Doug said, giving him the "I'm the big scary designer" look.  
  
Horo jumped up and began painting the first cabinet a buttery yellow, while Doug marked each of the cabinets with the color they were to be painted.   
  
Ren was in another part of the house, drawing a large, evil looking clown face on Yoh and Anna's kitchen table.   
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ok. Time for homework. Just finish the trim on the walls and furniture. Tomorrow we're working on a new bedspread and new curtains," Hildy said.   
  
"That's easy enough. See you in the morning," Anna said, waving as Hildy walked out.   
  
Yoh continued painting. Anna left the room and sat on Ren's couch. Yoh sighed. An hour later, he had finished painting and went out to the living room to join Anna.   
  
"So, what do you think Ren'll say about his room?" Yoh asked, grinning at Anna.  
  
She merely stared at him then turned back to the television.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Ok guys!! Homework time!! Finish touch ups on the cabinets and paint the walls. After that, paint the clown on the table," Doug said, gathering his things and heading out the door.  
  
"School's over!! And we still have homework!! This bites!" Horo complained. He kicked at paint can, causing it to spill over his shoes. He didn't notice this, however, and walked across the kitchen into the living room, where he left paint tracks.   
  
Ren looked on, amused. They were really screwing up Yoh's house, and all they were supposed to be messing up was the kitchen.  
  
"This is my masterpiece," Ren said to himself, painting the nose of the clown. He finished the table and checked to see if the cabinets were all painted.   
  
Horo was sitting on a recliner, feet propped up, paint dripping from his shoes. Ren walked in, took one look at Horo, and leapt on him. They spent the rest of the night defiling Yoh and Anna's entire house.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Wow, you guys did a great job!" Hildy exclaimed the moment she walked in.  
  
Ren's room was pink. Extremely pink. And Yoh was standing in the middle of it, admiring the pinkness of it. Anna looked around and shook her head. Ren was just going to LOVE this.   
  
"Ok. Time for the draperies and bed covering. Yoh, come with me. You're going to sew," Hildy said, yanking Yoh out of the room by the arm.  
  
Anna shrugged and returned to the sofa, watching television. She had to do something to pass the time.  
  
Hildy dragged Yoh to another part of the house and set up shop. She plugged in a sewing machine and put Yoh in front of it.   
  
"Now, just go in a straight line. If you screw up... YOU DIE!!" The last part of the sentence was stated with a very deep, frightening voice. A smile then returned to Hildy's face as she turned on the sewing machine and left Yoh to work.  
  
Hildy returned to Anna, who was still watching t.v. They ended up back in Ren's room, moving the dresser and other furniture to different places.   
  
Yoh was still sewing the curtains. He was also sweating up a storm, for the fear that he would screw up had gripped him, and he was afraid the angry designer would stomp his body into the ground.  
  
Other than that, things were peachy at Ren's house.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Doug stepped into the kitchen to be welcomed by... no one. He looked around, noting the paint footprints leading into the living room. He also noticed that the footprints lead to the chair, then to the hall, then into a bedroom, and from there, to the bathroom. Then, to the other bedroom and to a laundry room. This is where he found his team, curled up next to each other in a pile of dirty laundry.   
  
"This is... odd. Oh, well," Doug said quietly to himself before waking them up.   
  
"What are you doing in here, Mr. Designer?" Horo asked groggily, looking up at Doug from his spot in the laundry pile.   
  
"Its day two. Time to get to work. I'll leave you two to get dres-- I mean, ready. I'll be in the kitchen," Doug said, leaving the room.   
  
Horo and Ren got ready and went to the kitchen. Doug was standing by the counter, studying the paint job on the cabinets and walls.   
  
"Nice job. We don't have much to do today, just a light fixture and finishing touches on everything," Doug said.   
  
"Wait... what about the clowns? We are still going to add all the clowns, right?" Ren asked, ready to kill Doug if he had nixed the clown idea.  
  
"That's one of our finishing touches, the clowns," he answered, walking out the door. He soon returned holding a box full of toy clowns, all different shapes and makes. Doug began taking them out, putting them on the counter one by one. Ren stared at them, a grin slowly creeping across his face. He counted about 25 of them. He stared at the clowns, grinning, until Doug pulled out the light fixture from the bottom of the box. It was glass, made just the be put over a light that is on the ceiling. But what made Ren like it most was the fact that the light covering was in the shape of a big, crying clown's face.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Yoh finished one set of curtains, two and a half hours after Hildy had put him there. She finally came to check on him at that point, figuring he was finished. What she found didn't make her happy.  
  
"ONE SET OF CURTAINS?! THAT'S ALL?!" she shrieked at him, causing Yoh to cover his ears and hide under the table.   
  
"Leave me alone, devil-woman!!" Yoh yelled, brandishing a roll of wrapping paper. He whacked her on the head and fled from the room, screaming as he ran.  
  
Anna stepped out into the hall only to be run into by Yoh, who was still screaming like a banshee.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked, not really wanting to know.   
  
"Crazy designer lady... yelled for not finishing curtains... going to kill me," Yoh panted. He dragged Anna into Ren's room and closed the door.   
  
"She won't find us here," he said, looking around for a place to hide. He spotted the closet and ran for it.  
  
"Yoh, this is the room she's designing. I think she might come back into it, don't you?" Anna said, looking at Yoh skeptically as he closed the closet door behind himself. Anna sighed, resigned to the fact that he was probably going to stay in there until Hildy left.  
  
Hildy was still in the "sewing room" attempting to finish the curtains and bed covering before time was up.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ren placed the last clown on a little shelf they had put up over the stove. He grinned maliciously, anticipating the look on Yoh's face when he saw this room.   
  
Horo turned and walked into the living room, where Doug was sitting on the couch, watching television. He plopped down next to him, propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of them.  
  
Ren walked in and sat next to Horo. All three of them stared blankly at the television, waiting for Paige to run in and tell them it was time to finish the show.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Hildy walked into Ren's room holding the finished curtains and bedspread. She handed the curtains to Anna and went to work on the bed. They soon finished and stood back to admire their work.   
  
"This room turned out great. I'm sure the little girl will love it," Hildy said, proud of her work.  
  
Anna stared at her, speechless. Little girl? Oh God...   
  
Yoh, who was still hiding in the closet, was doubled over in silent laughter after hearing Hildy refer to Ren as a girl. This was going to be better than he had hoped for.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
"Time's up!" Paige said, making her first appearance on the show since she had opened it. It cut from Paige to before and after shots of each room, then to Ren and HoroHoro being led into Ren's room, both blindfolded.   
  
"Ok, your friends and Hildy worked hard on this room. Go ahead, take off your blindfolds," Paige said. Both guys ripped off their blindfolds to reveal a frighteningly pink sight.  
  
Ren's room wasn't Ren's room anymore. No longer were the walls black with dark furniture and draperies to match. Now, the sun shined in through barely covered windows to bathe the pink walls in sunlight. The furniture, including his dresser, nightstand, and bedframe, matched the walls, with a darker pink trim. His bed had a poofy, pink bedspread covering it. And his closet had been decorated with little pink hearts, courtesy of Yoh. All in all, it was a very girly, happy room. For someone who was neither girly nor happy.   
  
"What have you done to my room?!" Ren shrieked. He ran to his windows and ripped down the pink curtains, then to his bed, where he yanked off the pink bedspread. This revealed pink sheets with little white hearts on them. Ren shrieked again and ran from the room, leaving HoroHoro to deal with Paige.   
  
"I love it! I think it's pretty," Horo said, completely oblivious to Ren's show of hysterics. Paige stared at him, then at the door, not sure of what to do.   
  
Suddenly, the closet door opened and Yoh stumbled out, clearly groggy after having slept in the closet most of the day. He looked around, realized Hildy was gone, and grinned.   
  
"I beat her, that evil devil-woman!" Yoh exclaimed. He then walked out of Ren's room and right out of Ren's house. Horo smiled at Paige and the scene cut off.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
After much chaos in the other house, they managed to get Yoh and Anna blindfolded and ready to see their kitchen. Paige led them in, clearly still flustered by the Ren outburst, and stood in between them.  
  
"Ok, take off your blindfolds," Paige said, backing away as they did so.   
  
Anna looked around and smiled. Yoh, on the other hand, screamed.  
  
"I like it. The circus thing is cute," she said, ignoring Yoh, who was hyperventilating.  
  
Paige smiled, glad she had gotten a good reaction from one group. Then, she looked at Yoh.   
  
"Why?? Why did they do this to me? Look at the... the clowns!! They're everywhere!" Yoh said, his voice slowly gaining volume.  
  
"Isn't it great. The light fixture is a clown too. And your friend with the uber cowlick even painted a big clown face on your table," Paige said, pointing to each thing.  
  
Yoh followed her finger and gasped as Anna flicked on the light switch, lighting the frightening clown's face that was hovering near his ceiling. He then looked over at the table, screamed again, and passed out.   
  
Anna walked over to Yoh's crumpled body and stood over it.   
  
"Too much excitement for one day," she assured Paige, who looked like she might pass out also.   
  
They were soon joined by Horo, who was holding onto a wild-eyed Ren.   
  
"Thanks to Hildy and Doug... and Ty, even though you didn't do anything. Thanks to our two teams... who aren't completely here right now. I'm Paige Davis and this was Trading Spaces," Paige said.   
  
Horo and Anna waved and the camera shut off, signaling the end of what would soon be known as Trading Spaces: The Lost Episode.  
  
!!!!!!OWARI!!!!!!!!!  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
If you enjoyed it, please feel free to review... heck, if you didn't like it, review... I just like to get reviews... ha... XD 


End file.
